


Tyrant Spell

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Post Captain America Movie, Pre-Avengers Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night is darkening round me,<br/>The wild winds coldly blow;<br/>But a tyrant spell has bound me,<br/>And I cannot, cannot go."<br/>-Emily Brontë<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrant Spell

It was darker than he would've expected, the few times he forced his eyes open; from above, the ice appeared to shine with an inner light, but beneath it was dark as night. He tried to scream, and quickly found how bad of an idea that was. His lungs burned with cold, the serum was the only thing keeping him alive. In a state of hibernation, he did not dream, and every so often (he did not know how long the spaces between consciousness were, there was no way to measure time, and all the clocks had stopped working within minutes of hitting the ice) he opened his eyes for a brief time and prayed someone would come find him. Nobody ever did, and though he could hear a voice (he thought it sounded like Howard, but it could just be his mind, he had no way to distinguish between thoughts and reality), the voice never got close and eventually disappeared altogether. His limbs were completely numb, only his eyes could move and remind him that yes, he had a body, he was a person, not just a floating mind wandering through space. Sometimes unconsciousness was better, he did not have to worry then about anything, did not have to contemplate how long he would be stuck there. His body was a prison and he could not escape, as if he was bound by a spell.  
It was a shock when he awoke for the thousandth time in a room with faces staring down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it! Next chapter will be about Natasha and should be up soon.  
> Edit: I may just leave it at this chapter, having trouble writing more for this. Comment and let me know if you want another chapter?


End file.
